War of the Multiverses
by Hyergrind
Summary: When all of existence needs saving Professor Paradox will recruit heroes from different universes in fact from different multiverses to save it all!
1. A team that needs to be assemble

**This is the upgrade vision**

If I told that the reality you know was one of many realities, but these realities are far apart from never ever crashing into each other but this is the day they all collie!

Ben Tennyson was having a nice and relaxing day at his favourite restaurant Mr Smoothy with his cousin Gwendolyn "Gwen" Tennyson, his best friend and Gwen's boyfriend Kevin Ethan Levin, his partner in the Plumbers Rook Blonko, his girlfriend Kai Green and Kevin's dog Zed.

"AAH" said Ben with a relaxing breath after drinking his smoothly "This day is just too relaxing, I wish every day could be like this" then Rook had a worried look "Kidding" said Ben and Rook sighed happily "If every day was like this, then it would be boarding" Ben said "Totally agree with you man" said Kevin, but then the Omnitrix was ring like a phone and Ben answered it and a green hologram appeared and it was his grandpa Max Tennyson " Hi Grandpa Max, what's up" said Ben "Ben, you and your friends must come back at Plumber HQ immediately! " said Max "Why?" said Ben "Just get here" said Max, then he hang up "What is it?" said Gwen "It's Grandpa Max, he wants us to go back at Plumber HQ immediately for some reason" said Ben. Then they all get in their vehicles "Last one there, does to pay our smoothies next time we visit!" said Ben in his car named The DX Mark 10 with Kari "You are on!" said Rook and Kevin in their vehicles and they all drove off to Plumber HQ

Meanwhile in an orange airship which flying also to Plumber HQ, and in this orange airship was the Saturdays. "It's been a while since I saw Ben" said Zak Saturday "Yes, indeed it has been a while" said his mum Drew Saturday "Its been a while since I seen Magister Tennyson " said his dad Doc Solomon Saturday "I hope I will get paid a lot" said his uncle and his mum's younger brother Doyle Blackwell, but Doc looked at him with an angrily face "What?!" said Doyle and also in the airship was Zak's adopted siblings Fisk, Komodo and Zon and his finally girlfriend Wadi "Now Wadi" said Zak "No steeling" "I promise will not steel everything" said Wadi.

Then all of them reached Plumber HQ, then they were all in a meeting room with Max with his Plumber armour on, then out of a light blue portal Professor Paradox appearance "Greetings everyone" he said "I'am Professor Paradox and I need all of your assists, because all of existence is in danger!" and they gasped "Why?" said Ben with his hand up "Because someone will conquer it all and I need to recruit different heroes from different universes to save it all and I'am starting with all of you!" said Professor Paradox pointing at everybody else "So when all of we begin?" asked Max "Right now" said Professor Paradox and with a snap another light blue portal appearance and he walked towards it "Everybody now follow me" said Professor Paradox as he went to into the portal and everybody else up from their seats and one by one they went into the portal, but someone was watching them from another universe "Well well" said the stranger "Looks like Professor Paradox is recruiting different heroes from different universes, will then looks like I have to recruit different villains from different universes to stop him" and the stranger laughed maniacally!


	2. EVOs and Ghosts

Travelling through the cosmos was Professor Paradox, Ben 10, his team and The Secret Saturdays "So Professor" said Ben "Who are we recruit next?" and Professor Paradox thought for a minute and then said "Do you remember Rex Salazar Ben, one who can change his limbs into machines?" then Ben had a flashback when he and Rex were fighting a giant monster from another dimension "Yes I do indeed" he said "Good" said Professor Paradox "Because we are travelling to his universe first!" and Ben shouted "YESSSS!" and then a light blue portal appeared and they all went into it.

Meanwhile on another Earth, in New York City, Rex Salazar was fighting a giant squid like monster with Agent Six and Bobo Haha "We need to stop it" said Six "Don't worry Six I get it cover" said Rex and he jumped into the air and his hands turned into massive orange gauntlets named The Smack Hands, but then the giant squid like monster get him and throw him into the ground "Ow" said Rex and Six shook his head "We so need help" he said "and help, "And you will get it" said Professor Paradox's voice "Monkey was that you?" asked Six "No" said Boba "It was me" said Professor Paradox coming out of a light blue portal with Ben 10, his team and The Secret Saturdays "Hello Rex" said Ben "Ben, is it you?" said Rex and Ben needed his head and Rex smiled at his old friend "Its been a while since we met" said Rex whiling getting up "Yes it has" said Ben and he turn to the giant squid like monster and Rex walked beside him "Hi Ben" said Bobo "Remember me?" "Bobo Haha" said Ben "And you were in a coma when me and Rex first met" looking at Six "Yes I was" said Six "And I don't get your name" said Ben "Its Six, Agent Six" said Six "And We need to stop that EVO" pointing to the giant squid-like monster and Ben dale the Omnitrix and changed into Humungousaur , Kevin touched one Bobo's laser pistols and his whole body turn red and turn his leaf hand into a big hammer, Gwen had two pink mana discs on her hands, Rook got out his Proto-Tool and The Secret Saturdays all pull out their weapons and all of them change at the giant EVO squid-like monster and after a long big fight, it was down and Rex change it back into a human.

Then everybody was at The Plant were they met Doctor Rebecca Holiday and White Knight "So" said White Knight "All you are from a different universe?!" "Yes we are" said Professor Paradox and while he was talking to White Knight, Ben was interviewing his team to Rex "This is cousin Gwen" said Ben "Hi Rex" said Gwen holding out her hand "Hi Gwen" said Rex shaking her hand "And this my best friend Kevin" said Ben "Hi Rex" said Kevin holding out his first "Hi Kevin" said Rex first butting his first "This my Grandpa Max" said Ben "Hello there Rex" said Max holding out his hand "Hi Max" said Rex shaking his hand "fourthly This my partner in The Plumbers Rook Blonko" said Ben "Hi Rex" said Rook holding out his hand "Hi Rook" said Rex "And finally his girlfriend Kai" said "Nice to met you Rex" said Kai holding out her hand "Hi Kai" said Rex shaking her hand "And also this is my dog Zed" said Kevin looking down at Zed and Rex pet Zed on her head "He's very cute" said Rex "Its a she" said Kevin "Oh" said Rex "Then She's very cute" "And over there are The Secret Saturday" said Ben pointing to The Secret Saturday "Hi Rex" them said "Hello there" said Rex "So you need our help to save all of existence" said White Knight "Yes indeed" said Professor Paradox "Well I in" said White Knight "Me too" said Rebecca "Good" said Professor Paradox "But we are not done in this universe, because we need the help of your friend Rex" looking at Rex "Really?" said Rex "Really" said Professor Paradox and with a snap of his finger another light blue portal apperenced "Take this portal and it will lead you straight to your friend's house "Okay" said Rex and he went into the portal and came out the other side by friend's house "Wow" thought Rex "Portals are so faster then driving" then he rang the door bell and a blonde teenage boy with blue eyes opened the door and it was Rex's human friend Noah Nixon "Hi Rex" said Noah "Hi Noah" said Rex "Noah my team needs your help" "Really?" said Noah excited "Really" said Rex "just go though his portal with me" pointing to the portal "Okay" said Noah unsure, but he followed Rex though the portal and they came to The Plant on the other side "Wow" said Noah "Portals are so fast" "Yeah I know" said Rex "Hello Noah" said Professor Paradox "How do you know my name?" said Noah looking surprised at Professor Paradox "It's one of my powers, I have enhanced knowledge" said Professor Paradox "Well that explains a lot" said Noah "Rex, we also need your old gang help from Hong Kong" he said and with a snap of his finger another light blue portal apperenced and Rex went into it.

Meanwhile in the sewers of Hong Kong Rex's old gang and his girlfriend were being chase by Providence agents, but then they reached a dead end "We are trap!" said Cricket "And we can't go back" said Skwydd "Could we just take down those Providence agents" said Tuck "No, because there 26 of them and only four of us" said Circe "We need a miracle" said Tuck and then a light blue portal appeared and Rex stepped out it "Hello everybody" he said with a smile "Rex!" said Circe and then she ran to Rex and hugged him tight "Wow, easy there Circe" said Rex "Rex" said Tuck "How did you get here?" "I was sent by someone and he needs all of your help to save all of existence," said Rex and everybody else were shocked "If all of you don't believe me, just follow me through this portal" and they did it and everybody ended up back at the Plant! "Wow" said Tuck "That was fast" "I know" said Rex "And everybody welcome to the Plant" and his old gang and his girlfriend were shocked by their surroundings "Hello there" said Professor Paradox "I'am Professor Paradox and I was the "someone" who sent Rex to get all of you and all of you should know why?" "To save all of existence" said Circe "Correct," said Professor Paradox with a smile and after Rex interviewed his gang and his girlfriend to Noah who was now in a Providence agent uniform and Rebecca was in one too, Ben, his team and The Secret Saturdays, they were all ready to next dimension

Then with their new recruits, Paradox was leading them to another Earth "So" said Zak "Who are we recruiting next Professor?" "We are going to recruit a sixteen-year-old boy named Daniel "Danny" Fenton (AKA) Danny Phantom, his older sister Jazz and his friends" said Paradox "Why?" said Kevin "Because he is Half-human/Half-ghost" said Paradox and everybody else gasped "Wow" said Ben "So if he's Half-human/Half-ghost, that means he will have ghost powers like Ghostfreak" "Yes indeed, but sunlight doesn't hurt him" said Paradox and with it, another light blue portal appeared and everybody went into it.

Meanwhile on another Earth, in a town named Amity Park Danny Fenton (AKA) Danny Phantom was his ghost form, fighting Nicolai Technus with his girlfriend Samantha "Sam" Manson , his best friend and the mayor of Amity Park Tucker Foley and his older sister Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton "You may have perfect your duplication, but that isn't enough to stop me this time Ghost Boy" said Nicolai shooting at Danny's doubles while controlling all the technology in Amity Park "Oh really" said Danny dodging lase blast from Nicolai while Sam was shooting at Nicolai with The Fenton Blaster .But then something hit Nicolai and he went down "Nice one, Sam" said Danny "But it wasn't me" said Sam "It was me" said Rex coming out of a portal with the rest of Paradox's team "Quickly" said Paradox "Surround Nicolai Technus" while pointing Nicolai and they did it "Who are all of you and how you know Nicolai Technus?" said Danny "I will explain later Danny" said Paradox and he turn back to his team and Nicolai and Ben turned into Big Chill and shot ice at Nicolai "Ow" he said "That was freezing cold" "Its the main idea" said Big Chill and then rest of the team attack Nicolai and then he was down, then Danny suck him into a Fenton thermos "Now who the heck are all of you" said Danny "Not worry young Daniel" said Paradox "We are here recruit you, your friends and your sister!" "Why?" said Danny "Because all of existence needs saving!" said Paradox "And we need your help!" Danny was in shock about this "You mean I will have to leave my parents on their own to protect Amity Park" he said "No, because I can travel in time, we can be back here in 1 second flat after we leaf" said Paradox and then Danny's face light up "Then lets go" said Danny and then he, Sam, Tucker and Jazz went into a portal with Paradox's team and on to next the Earth!


	3. Dragons and Crime fighters

Travelling through the cosmo the heroes were getting to know each other more! "Hello," said Danny and Ben, Rex and Zak said Hello back "Are you three the heroes of your worlds?" asked Danny and Ben, Rex and Zak all nodded yes "Great," said Danny "Then how did you got your powers?" "Well" begin Ben "It all started when I was 10 years and I was on a summer road trip with grandpa and my cousin and also I thought this summer was going to the most boarding ever, but then after setting up camp I ran into a forest and then a device fell from space and landed at my feet and it was this (pointing to his watch) The Omnitrix, now I can change into many different aliens and save my universe with a space police organization called The Plumbers!" "That's cool apart from the name of the space organization," said Danny "I know," said Rex, "I thought Providence was a bad name, but The Plumbers, it took the cake with the whole tin!" "I cannot agree with you anymore," said Ben smirking "But how about you two?" said Danny pointing to Rex and Zak.

"My origin story," said Zak "Started with when my mum was pregnant with me and she was on a dig with my dad, but then they discovered The Kur Stone, but the essence of Kur escape from the stone and it leapt into my mum's belly and I absorbed it, now I can control cryptids like Yetis, hawk men and chupacabras with this (holding up The Claw)!" "Hay," said Rex "I met a chupacabra and free it!" "Wow, that's was an awesome origin story!" said Danny "Now listen to my origin story," said Rex "It begins with The Nanite Event which was an explosion that caused microscopic machines called nanites to inhabit every living being on my Earth, but then the nanites started to turn most people and animals into EVOs (Exponentially Variegated Organisms) like me, but I can control my nanites, but I also lose some of my memory, but I'm trying to remember my past and also since childhood I can change my limbs into machine parts and cur other EVOs and finally product my Earth from evil" "Wow" said Danny shocked "But how you Danny?" said Zak "How did you got your powers?" "Well," said Danny "You see that it all started when I was 14 and my parents were and still ghost hunters and they built a portal to The Ghost Zone, but then they turn it on, the portal didn't work and they just give up, but then when I went into the portal's gates I accidentally pressed the "on" button and my molecules got all rearranged and gotten ghost powers like this!" and then two rings appearance and extending from Danny's waist, then sweep across his body and him back into his human form "That was totally awesome" said Zak and Ben and Rex nodded their heads in an agreed

Then Sam walked over to Kai, Wadi, and Circe "Hi" said Sam and Kai, Wadi and Circe said Hi back "So are you three the girlfriends of those three?" said Sam and pointing to Ben, Zak and Rex were who talking about their battles with each other and with Danny and when the girls hear this they blush a little bit and nodded yes.

"Then How did your relationships started with them?" asked Sam "Well" begin Kai "I first met Ben when he was 10 years old and he had a crush on me, but I only really liked his Blitzwolfer form, but after going on a dangerous game show, he slipped on a banana skin and fell on to me and finally we kissed on the lips and then we started to date!" Kai blushing at the memory "Wow" said Sam.

"But how you two" pointing to Wadi and Circe?" "Well," said Wedi "First I'm kleptomania which means whenever I see that I want, I just steal it and my relationship with Zak started When Shoji Fuzen a criminal stolen my village's, blue tiger, but I help Zak's family getting it back and so I had a crush him and thought he was cute and also I love when I steals his belt without him noticing!" "You must be one smart thief," said Sam and Wadi blushed nodded. Then Circe told them her story "My relationships with Rex at first was a bit complicated because we were enemies, but after joining his old gang in Hong Kong, I grow to like him even more and soon I fall love in with him and before I was captured by Providence I kissed him on the lips and then push him to safety" she said and blushed of remembering Rex falling to safety when she was captured by Providence! "That was an amazing love story!" said Wadi and Kai and Sam agreed with her "But how you about?" asked Kai "Well" begin Sam sadly "I started as just a best friend to Danny with Tucker, but I had feelings for him, but he was in love with another girl named Paulina Sanchez, a spoiled and heartless girl, but she was also the most beautiful girl in my school and she was rich like me, but instead of hiding it she showed it everywhere she went and I hated Danny for that, but another girl Valerie Gray who is a ghost hunter had a date with Danny, but really it was one of Danny's enemies to rule over the world, but then an asteroid was going destroy Earth and The Ghost Zone, he kissed me on the lips and saved the world and also he revealed his identity to the whole world" and the others gasped "That was truly epic!" said Kai and the rest agreed with her!

After that Jazz was walking up to Gwen, Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon Saturday "Hi" said Jazz "Hello" said Gwen "I'm Gwendolyn Tennyson and these are Fiskerton, Komodo, and Zon Saturday and they said also hello "They look like are mythical creatures" said Jazz "They are cryptids" said Gwen "That's cool" said Jazz "But are you human?" "Yes, but I'm an Anodite hybrid also and I can use magic and mana to fight evil and learned Judo" "It's pretty amazing said Jazz "I'm intellect and a master strategist and also I have combat skills since I was very young!" "That's pretty good," said Gwen and The Saturday siblings agreed with her "I know," said Jazz!.

Then Tucker walking over to Kevin, Noah, and Rex's Old Gang "Hello" Tucker said, "I'm Tucker Foley Amity Park'youngest mayor!" and Kevin gasp "Youngest mayor" he said, "How old you're?" "Only 14," said Tucker "It's pretty cool," said Noah "I know," said Tucker "Also I computer and gadgets, but what can you lot do?" "Well," said Kevin "I'm an Osmosian which is a humanoid alien and I can absorb energy and different types of matter like stone, steel, and wood and also can change my hand into weapons and I'm pretty good at alien tech and cars "That's pretty cool," said Tucker "I learned kick-boxing and military basic training" said Noah "Well I have bandage mimicry and enhanced strength!" "I have ink generation, enhanced strength, tendril arms, and dermal armour "And I have enhanced jump, speed, endurance, and strength and also insect physiology," said Cricket "That's all very awesome," said Tucker and the rest agreed with him!

And while all of this was happening Paradox was listening in with the adults "It's good seeing them all getting along with each other and the rest couldn't agree with him anymore him, then Paradox clapped his hand and said "Everyone we're finally at next Earth and we're recruiting to a 14 years old boy named Jacob "Jake" Luke Long, his granddad Luong Lao Shi, his two best friends Arthur "Spud" P. Spudinski and Trixie Carter, his magical animal guardian Fu Dog and finally his girlfriend Rose!" "That's a lot of people," said Ben "Well," said Paradox "The more the merrier" then they all went into a portal.

Meanwhile, in Central Park, Jake was fighting a gang of goblins with his team "Dragon up" he said as he and Loung Lao Shi turn into their dragon forms and fire fireballs at the goblins with the help of the others, but one of the goblins was sneaking up behind Spud, but a fireball hit the goblin and sent him away "Thanks Jack" said Spud "But I not did do it" I did" said Ben as Heatblast and the rest of the heroes come out of portal and sent the other goblins away "That was pretty awesome" said Jack "Thanks Jacob" said Paradox "How do you know my first name?" said Jack "I'm Professor Paradox a time traveller with enhanced intellect and we need your and your friends help with saving all of existence!" "But well we have to leaf Earth?" asked Jack "No," said Paradox, "Because I can get you a lot back here in one second flat!" "All right," said Jack "Good," said Paradox "But we also need Rose's help as well. Then a portal appearance "Take this portal and it will lead you to Rose," said Paradox and Jack did it and he was now in Rose's bedroom "Jake" said Rose "Why have you suddenly appeared in my bedroom?" "Because of a time traveler with enhanced intellect named Professor Paradox need your help with saving the cosmo," said Jack "Really?" said Rose and Jack nodded yes "Good" Rose said, then she got into her huntsgirl uniform "You look awesome," said Jack "Thanks," said Rose blushing and kissed Jack on the cheek and they went into the portal and ended up at Central Park "Hello Rose" said Paradox Rose was shocked and said "You must be Professor Paradox" "Yes, I'm" said Paradox "And do you know why you sent here?" "To save all of existence," said Rose "correct," said Paradox and then another portal appearance and all of the heroes went into it.

After that "So" said Zak "Who are we recruiting next?" "We're going to recruit a 17-year-old girl named Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible, her boyfriend Ronald "Ron" Stoppable, his pet friend and soul brother Rufus and their friend Wade," said Paradox "Possible, Stoppable who came up with these surnames!" shouted Kevin "Hello" said Gwen "Kevin Ethan Levin!" Then a portal appearance and they went into it but Kevin muttered something under his breath!

Meanwhile in an Aztec Temple in the Amazon Kim was fighting Monkey Fist with Ron and Rufus "Monkey Ninjas Attack!" shouted Monkey Fist and 14 Monkey Ninjas appearance and started attacking Kim and her friends. While Monkey Fist was looking at a wall carving then he pushed a painting and the wall carving move to the right and it revealed "The Sword of Monkey King" said Monkey Fist grabbing it "With this, I can finally rule the world!" "I don't think so Lord Monty Fiske," said Paradox "Who said my real name?" asked Monkey Fist "I did," said Paradox jumping out of a big portal with the heroes "AAH" shouted Ron "A Monkey!" "I not a monkey I'm a chimpanzee," said Bobo

Then he started shooting at the Ninja Monkeys "So," said Ben "You're into monkeys, well get a load of...!" then Ben turn into Spider Monkey and fired a web from his trail and shoot out the sword out of Fist's hand and it stuck to a wall! Then Monkey ninjas retreated "You cowards" shouted Fist "Come back" as he started to climb the wall, but Kim used her hair-dryer grappling hook to beat Fisk to The Sword and her throw it to Ron "I get it," said Ron as the sword fly through the air, but the sword bumped Ron's head and it landed behind him and Rufus got it "Do we have to recruit him too?" said Kevin "Yes and because him has helped Kim on all her missions ever since they rescue Mr McHenry from his safe security" said Paradox. But Kim heard this and went down to Paradox while Fisk jumped down and said: "I will become The Monkey King of the world" then he retreated too. "How you do know that?" said Kim "I'm Professor Paradox a time traveller with enhanced intellect," said Paradox "Wait," said Kim"You know everything!" "And everything that is going to happen!" said Paradox "That's pretty cool," said Ron "Thanks," said Paradox "And can I please have the sword?" and Rufus handed over the sword and Paradox put it through a portal and then the portal disappearance. "Now it's in a safe," said Paradox "We need the help of their friend Wade" then another portal appearance and Paradox and Kim went into it and ended up in Wade's room "Kim?" said Wade surprised "And who is this?" This is Professor Paradox a time traveller with enhanced intellect" "Really?" said Wade "Yes, indeed" said Paradox "And we need your help with saving all of existence" "Wow" said Wade "Let me get into my uniform" and after that Wade went into the portal with them and got to meet the other heroes and then they went back to the cosmos

But in the other universe, The Stranger gave to the sword to Monkey Fist "So," said Dr Drakken "When are we going to attack?" "When they have recruit Jenny and her friends," said The Stranger or should I say Eon as he reveals himself!


	4. Science and Elements

Meanwhile travelling the cosmos "So" said Danny "Professor, who are we recruiting next?" "We are recruiting a female teenage robot named XJ-9, but she likes to be known as Jennifer "Jenny" Wakeman, her creator/mother Dr Noreen "Nora" Wakeman and her friends Bradley "Brad" Carbunkle, Tucker "Tuck" Carbunkle, Brad's younger brother and Sheldon Lee" said Paradox "Mmm" said Tucker "Oh a robot!" "Actually Jenny is a Robot Global Response Unit," said Paradox "Very interesting," said Tucker and then a portal appearance and everybody walked through the portal.

Meanwhile in Tremorton Jenny was fighting The Space Bikers, Letta, Lenny, Olga, Sludge and Tammy "This is for humiliating us on both sides of our lives!" said Letta charging at Jenny with her gang "Oh, please" said Jenny while she shot Sludge off her space motorbike with her Tesla Cannon, but as Jenny was about hit down the others with her Mighty Mallets, they tried to tie her legs together with hook and cane, but Jury Rigg jumped out of a portal and caught the hooks and cane and broke them "Who are you?" said Letta "I'm Jury Rigg and you lot are going down!" said Jury Rigg "Oh yeah" said Letta "You and what army?!" "This army!" said Paradox coming out of another portal with the rest of the heroes "Oh!" said Letta surprised and the heroes charged at The Space Bikers, Tuck wrapped his arms around Olga and Tammy and they were thrown over the halls, then Letta and Lenny were shot off their space motorbikes by Danny and Doc and then they were all sent backing!

"Wow," said Jenny "That was totally amazing" "Thanks, Jenny," said Paradox "How you know my name?" asked Jenny "I'm Professor Paradox, an immortal time traveller with Enhanced Intelligence," said Paradox "So," said Jenny "You know everything!?" "Yes," said Paradox "And everything else that is going to happen and right now we need you, Jenny, to recruit your mother and friends to help us saving all of existence!" "OK," said Jenny and a portal appearance "Go through this portal and it will take you to your mother," said Paradox and then Jenny did it and she ended up her mother's lab "XJ-9," said Nora surprised "Did you just come out of that portal?" "Yes indeed, I did," said Jenny "And the reason why I was sent by an immortal time traveller with Enhanced Intelligence, who needs your help to save all of existence with me and my friends!" "Wow" said Nora "Just let me get my Skyway Patrol uniform and my gear" Then after Nora get into her uniform and also got her gear and then she went back into the portal with Jenny and when they came out on another side "Hello Dr Noreen Wakeman" said Paradox "You must be the immortal time traveller with Enhanced Intelligence" said Nora "Yes, I'm" said Paradox and another portal appearance "Now go through this portal Jenny and it will take you to your friends" said Paradox and Jenny did it an appearance in Sheldon's garage "Jenny?" asked Brad "Did you just come out of that portal?" "Yes indeed, I did" said Jenny "And reason why I was sent by an immortal time traveller with Enhanced Intelligence, who needs your help to save all of existence with me "Really?!" said Tuck and Jenny nodded her head and Tuck shouted "Yeah" and then after they got everything they need with Sheldon, they went back into the portal with Jenny and when they came out on another side "This the immortal time traveller with Enhanced Intelligence" said Jenny pointing to Paradox "Oh really" said Brad and walked to up Paradox and asked him "What type of car, do I have?" "A white 1995 Ford Crown Victoria," said Paradox and Brad surprised!

But before he could ask Paradox another question, a purple portal appearance from nowhere and "Skulker" gasped Danny "Did you miss me?!" Skulker said coming out of the portal and pointing with his wrist blasters at the heroes, then "The Vreedle Brothers!" gasped Ben as they came out of the portal as well with blaster pistols! "Hello there Tennyson" said Octagon Vreedle pointing his blaster pistols at Ben "How did you know that we are there?" said Rook "Eon, told us" said Rhomboid, but he was smacked in his face by Octagon "Ouch!" said Rhomboid "You idiot, you were not posed to say our leader's name" said Octagon "So Eon is leading you" said Ben "Damn" said Octagon "That does it, ghost cops ATTACK!" an army of ghost cops came out of the portal with Walker "Hello Danny" said Walker smirk" said Danny angry "Are those guys your enemies?" asked Jenny "Yep" said Ben truing into Diamondhead and staring fire crystal shards at the ghost cops and the battle began!

A group of ghost cops charge at Rex and Six, but Rex and Six jump out of the way and then knock them with Rex's Smack Hands and Six's manga blades, while Danny battling against Walker "Gosh" said Walker "You have gone stronger since after our last fight, but I have too!" and shot at Danny with his Ghost Ray, but Danny dogged it and fired cryokinesis ghost ray balls at Walker and they froze Walker, then Danny ran at Walker and blast him to bits with his Ghost wail.

But then The Vreedle Brothers were firing at Diamondhead, Rook and Tuck (G.R.), but this allowed Sam, Bobo and Gwen to shot at The Vreedle Brothers from the treetops and then Vreedle Brothers ran for it!

But meanwhile, Skulker was trying to shot down Jack "Hold still, so I can blast you," he said angrily, but Jake said "No way!" then he blasted a fireball from his mouth and it hit Skulker in the chest "That does it!" Skulker said and he fired something in the air "You miss" Jack said "Didn't" Skulker said smiling and the gadget unleashed smoke and the heroes felt sleepy "Why does my eye lift feel heavy" said Diamondhead turning back into Ben and fall over into a deep sleep!

But when Ben woke up he was in a different place and he looked around, all of the heroes were sleeping in rows of beds "Ah, you are finally awake" said a boy with a light blue arrow on his hairless head "Who are you?" asked Ben "I'm Aang the Avatar and one of you lot is talking to one of my friends downstairs" said Aang and then heroes started to wake up "Ouch, my head!" said Kevin putting a head on his head and rumbled it "Ben, is that you?" asked Kevin "Yep, it is me" said Ben "OK"said Kevin "But whose is that boy?" pointing at Aang "I'm Aang the Avatar" said Aang "Aang the Avatar" said Gwen "That means we are in a different world!" "Well," said Aang "Your friend did tell me and my friends that you lot were from different worlds" "And what do you mean by friend?" asked Danny, "I think that his name was Professor Paradox and he said that he is an immortal time traveller with Enhanced Intelligence," said Aang

"That is our friend and you said that Paradox is talking to one of your friends downstairs," said Ben "Yes" Aang "And they just downstairs" and then Ben got up and walk downstairs and saw Paradox talking to Iroh and also they drinking jasmine tea. Then Paradox noticed Ben "Ah, Ben" said Paradox and took out his pocket watch "Just on time!" said Paradox smiling and putted back to pocket watch and said "Ben, this is Iroh, a formed general of The Fire Nation" "Hi, Ben" said Iroh "Hi,Iroh" said Ben and he pull his hand and Iroh shook it "Paradox does tell me that you and your friends are different worlds" said Iroh "Indeed" said Ben "Ben, do you want some jasmine tea?" asked Iroh "Yes,please" said Ben and then he heard some fighting outside and he opened a sliding door, it was night time he and saw a teenage girl with long dark brown hair and she was fighting with a younger girl with black hair a green hair band and also bending earth and water as they attack each other "That was awesome" said Ben which stop the girls fighting "You, think?" said the brown haired girl and Ben nodded yes "I'am Katara and this is my friend Toph Beifong" said Katara "Hi, Katara and Toph I'am Ben Tennyson" said Ben "Are you one of Paradox's friends?" asked Katara "Yes, I'am" said Ben

Then they saw three more girls and two boys also fighting each other "The boy with brown hair is my older brother Sokka and the boy with black hair is Zuko the lord of The Fire Nation and also two girls are Mai, the girl with the black, Ty Lee the girl with light brown hair and finally Suki is the girl with dark brown hair. After that Katara, Toph and Ben walked over to them and the others stopped fighting "Hi" said Ben and the others said hi back "So" said Zuko "Are one of Paradox's friends?" "Yes' I'm" said Ben "And I know now that you are Zuko the lord of The Fire Nation" "How did you know that?" said Zuko "I told" said Katara "And did you Katara told him also who, we are?" asked Sokka "Yes" said Katara "And he said that he is a friend of Paradox "Paradox" said Sokka "Oh, yeah, I knew him and he said that you and the rise are from different worlds" "Yes, indeed" said Ben "And the name is Tennyson, Ben Tennyson. Then Iroh brought out Ben's jasmine tea with a jade kettle on a tray" Your tea is ready" shouted Iroh "Thanks" said Ben as he running back to them and took a sip "It, great" said Ben "You are welcome" said Iroh "I see that you have met my uncle" said Zuko "Your uncle?" said Ben "Yep" said Iroh "Zuko is my nephew"

Then Max came out with the heroes "Hi,Ben" said Max "Grandpa" said Ben "Hello, there I'm Iroh, would you like jasmine tea?" said Iroh "Yes,please" said Max and as Iroh poring out a cup of tea "Paradox, what happen after us felt asleep?" asked Ben "Well" said Paradox "After Skulker lunched his gadget and it unleashed sleeping gas, you and the rest felt sleepily, so I quickly portal all of us here and I have talking to Iroh while you lot were asleep!" "And, he does tell me, a lot about your worlds," said Iroh "But I haven't told him about all of your powers!" said Paradox "What!" said Iroh "Why didn't you told me, that they have powers?" "Because its easier to show than tell you," said Paradox and Ben known what he was saying and he turned around slowly to the others included Aang and smiled and also the heroes know what he was about to do and also the others!

Then Ben slammed down The Omnitrix's core and he transformed into Four Arms, Gwen turned into her Anodite form, Kevin touched the concrete floor and absorbed it, then he became grey and turned his hands into swords, Kai did a fighting pose, Rook turned his Proto-Tool into its power sword function, The Secret Saturday and the rise of the heroes did the all same and finally after all of that! Team Avatar was all gulp smashed "Wow" said Iroh surprised "So that's why you didn't tell me that they have powers!"

Then the heroes started to train fight with Team Avatar! So Four Arms tried to slam down Toph, but she quickly block with concrete blades and then she used the earth to trapped Four Arms, but Four Arms quickly escape by turning into Armodrillo and also Toph was very surprised by this "What!" she said, "How many creatures, can you turn into?" "That is for me to know and you to find out!" said Armodrillo and he charged at Toph, but Toph quickly use the concrete blades to smash Armodrillo into a wall "Ouch" said Armodrillo "That really hurt!" and then he saw Toph's grey eyes "It's me or she is blinded?" he said, but Toph heard this and said "Yep, I'm blind, but I trained with giant badgermoles to help me see with my feet" and then she used the earth again to punch Armodrillo in the face, but Armodrillo quickly turned into XLR8 and with his super speed, he tried to charge and land punch down on Toph, But Aang quickly used water bonding to stop XLR8's attack.

While Kevin and Six were fighting Zuko with his twin duel swords "You fight with two swords very well" said Six "Thanks" said Zuko "For a teen" said Six smudgings and that made Zuko charged at Six, but Kevin jumped in and disarmed Zuko "What are you going to without pretty swords?" smirked Kevin. But then Zuko made fireballs and shot them at Six and Kevin, but they dodge them "Would you expecting that?" said Six "Nope" said Kevin "Did you?" and Six just shake his head and Tuck (G.R.) tired punch out Zuko from behind but Mai used her knives to cut Tuck's right arm off, but Tuck just rejoin his right arm and Mai was surprised by this!

Meanwhile, Gwen was fighting Katara, Sokka and Suki with Kai and Circe. Gwen throw pink discs at Katara, but Katara quickly used water bonding to smack discs and then Kai used kicks on Sokka, but Sokka quickly his boomerang to knock Kai, but Gwen saw this and quickly launched Sokka's boomerang into Suki's face "Sokka!" said Suki angrily "But she used pink discs to make my boomerang do that" said Sokka pointing at Gwen, but Cricket quickly used her legs to kick Katara in the chest "Wow" said Katara putting a hand on her chest "These people known how to fight hard!" "Tell, me about me," said Sokka!

But while the train fighting was going on, Sixsix came out of a purple portal with his older siblings Sevenseven and Eighteight, but also with Abby Grey, Johnny 13 and Shadow on a Chinese style rooftop "There they are" said Abby pointing to the heroes and the other villains ready their weapons and prepare to do battle!

But as Sixsix fired an energy blast from his laser gun, Paradox quickly froze time and destroy it by just touching it and then he play time "What was that?" said Sam surprised "That was Sixsix and he's not alone" said Paradox "You damn right" said Sixsix using his jet pack to fly down to the heroes with the other villains "Hello Doyle, miss me?!" said Abby "Abby!" said Doyle "I didn't miss you!" "Well, it's too bad," said Abby firing a laser pistol at Zak, Danny and Jack fired a ghost ball and a fireball at Abby disarming her "I see that you have made some new friends" grow Abby and the actual fighting begin!

Sevenseven launched missiles at Tucker (D.P), Brad and Suki, but Jenny block his attack with an energy shield, then turned her arms into laser cannons and smirked and also the others smirked too and pulled out their weapons! "Oh," said Sevenseven and then Jenny, Brad and Tuck (D.P) fired their lasers at Sevenseven, while Suki jumped over Sevenseven and cut opened his jet pack with her fans and sent him into a stone wall!

Meanwhile Eighteight was fighting Toph, Tuck (G.R) and Gwen and she fired her laser cannons at, but Gwen used mana places to dodge the blast with the others, then she and Toph used mana and earth bonding to grabbed Eighteight by her legs and then Tuck (G.R) hit Eighteight into another stone wall "Wow" said Gwen "You are very good at using the earth" "Thanks" said Toph!

Then XLR8 turn into Atomix and an atomic blast at Sixsix and the blast took Sixsix cold!, meanwhile Doyle was fighting Abby with Rook and Rose "We need to stop meeting, like this" said Abby smirking "Hon" "Hon?" said Rook facing Doyle "Me and her used to been a thing, until I find out that she works with my family's enemies" said Doyle "Now, that is hardness" said Rose and she fired an electric blast from her spear and hit Abby and then Doyle knock out Abby!

Then Johhny 13 tired to run over Mai with his motorbike, but Mai threw her knives at the front wheel of Johnny's bike, but Shadow block this and was doing to hit her, but Zuko used a fireball and it burned Shadow to a crisp and Johnny 13 was now powerless and Cricket knock out Johnny cold!

But then all the villains' disappearance and then a huge purple portal appearance in the sky and Eon's head pop out of it "Eon" said Paradox "Paradox" said Eon "How time flies, when we are recruiting both heroes and villains from the same universes just to fight each other!" "Well," said Paradox, "I say our villains are losing because you recruited them" smirking "How dare you, you un..." but Eon could finish his sentence Paradox close up the portal! "We need to get to the next universe quickly," he said and opened a light blue portal "And Aang, you and your friends can come along too" and they did with Iroh and they all off to the universe.

But in Eon's universe Eon walking into a lab, where Dr Psychobos and Van Kleiss were working on a huge sphere and Eon smirked!

 **Keys: Since there are now three Tuckers, I have made keys to tell about them from each other:**

 **Tuck (G.R)= is the first one from Generator Rex**

 **Tucker (D.P)= is the second and another one from Danny Phantom**

 **Tuck (My. L)= is the third and final one from My life as a teenage robot**

 **Author's Note: Sorry, I been doing study for my cooking exam and watching the new season of Power Rangers, please review and follow me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Tech and Magic

Travelling through the cosmos, the heroes team with their new recruits "Who is Eon?" asked Danny "Eon is an alternate version of me" said Ben and everyone gasped except for ben's team and Paradox "How come?" asked Zak "It's a long story and also it's better if Paradox tells it" said Ben looking at Paradox "Okay" sigh Paradox and then he and the rest went back in time to Eon's universe and saw another Ben "That is Eon or that what he used to be!" said Paradox "You see the Omnitrix's failsafe of this version of Ben deactivated when a new alien transformation, but this new alien transformation quickly overtook this Ben's personality and it turned him into Eon, he killed his versions of Gwen and Max then he conquered his world and then enslaved other visions of Ben to be his soldiers!"

Then everyone gasped except for ben's team and Paradox again " And I thought I was only one who a had an alternate version of me" said Danny "Me too" said Zak "But even I don't know why he is truly recruiting villains to stop me and all of you" said Paradox "But whatever the reason truly is all of us must stop it before it's too late" said Iroh "My uncle is right" said Zuko "We must find out why Eon is recruiting villains to stop all of us?" "Totally agrees with you man," said Kevin "Me too," said Squad and everyone else agreed with Zuko "It's very good," said Paradox and then he looked at his pocket watch "And just on time because we are at our next destination" "Who are recruiting this time?" said Tuck (DP) "We're going to recruiting two twin sisters who are princesses Arkayna and Zarya Moonwolf Goodfey, their friends Emerald Goldenbraid and Piper Willowbrook and finally Arkayna's starmate Malvaron" "Starmate?" said everybody else "A starmate is what these people called a soulmate" explained Paradox "Oh" relieved everybody else and they were off to find their recruits.

Meanwhile, in Drake City in The realm of Gemina, The Mysticons were fighting The Vexicons (expect for Eartha) "How dare you goody two shoes made Eartha like you lot!" said Mallory angrily and shooting ice beams at The Mysticons "Oh, please" said Arkayna "She wasn't truly like all of you she has good in her heart, unlike you lot!" using her staff to block her attack, then Piper fired her pixie Boom at The Vexicons "Ouch" said Kasha "That's strange" said Zarya "I thought all cats landed on their feet!" laughing and the rest of the Mysticons were laughing too "Hey" hiss Kasha getting up and activating her razor-sharp energy claws, then tried to strike down Zarya, but ripes came out of nowhere and rip around Kasha "Hey" hiss Kasha again "Who's doing this?!" "I'm," said Ben who charged into Snare-oh "Nice catch Ben," said Paradox "Who are you all?" said Mallory "I'm Professor Paradox and these are the heroes from different universes!" said Paradox and the rest of the heroes got ready "Looks like we better get out of here" said Willa "I don't think so " said Zuko firing fireballs at them, but The Vexicons got away "Thanks for your help" said Arkayna "You're mostly welcome your highness" said Paradox "How you know that I'm royal?" said Arkayna "I'm a time traveller with enhanced intelligence" said Paradox "By The Hammer of Harmon that means he knows everything that's happened" gasped Emerald "And everything else that's about to happen" said Paradox "But now I need your help with saving all of existence Mystcions!" "Wow," said Arkayna "But Drake City will protect any longer by us!" "Don't worry because we get back here in one second flat" said Paradox "It sounds great" said Piper cheering "I'm glary that you agreed with me, but we need Malvaron also" said Paradox.

Then we teleportal to the Royal Palace where Malvaron was playing Avatars of the Apocalypse with his best friend Doug "Apocalypse" said the screen "Damm it" sai Doug "You beat me again!" "Sorry bro I'm just good at this game," said Malvaron, then he saw Arkayna with the heroes "Hello Arkayna," said Malvaron "Who're they?" "I'm Professor Paradox a time walker and I'm also recruiting heroes from different universes to save help me save all of existence and I need your help Malvaron!" said Paradox "It's awesome and don't worry I will help you," said Malvaron "Excellent," said Paradox, then they all went into a portal and ahead off to the next universe! But no one noticed Choko went into the portal after them!


End file.
